Kai-Ze
Kai-Ze (かいーぜ) is a Human-Demon Hybrid of formidable strength. He is a Master of Transformation, Take-Over and wields the elements of earth and fire. Kai-Ze is often seen either as a hooded figure gliding through the sky, or as a simple man trying to blend in, depending on the situation. Appearance Kai-Ze's regular appearance is that of a winged being, his scruffy hair flowing down to his backside complimenting his black armor, pauldrons, gauntlets and skirt made of black metal feathers seem to be the design upon which this armor was based, then there are large black wings protruding from his back, with a blue shimmer can be seen amongst the feathers. Kai-Ze also carries a deep blue tinted sword with a similar design to his armor. Kai-Ze's human guise is a man of considerable height and a body to match, his muscular tone showing clearly through his pitch black clothing. Whilst blending amongst the people, Kai-Ze is seen to wear a tight black vest shirt with gold accented gloves and pants, being held up by a black belt. Kai-Ze often hides his face whilst travelling through the skies, his armor exchanged for a robe that covers his entire body with a hood to hide his face, blue lights are seen from the waist and shoulder area of the robe, seemingly just for decoration, his wings now completely black having lost their blueish tint. Personality Kai-Ze is a self righteous person, usually believing himself to be correct in most situations, even those of which he knows nothing about. To most this comes across as arrogant, but he is actually moderately humble, unfortunately he despises showing weaknesses and he believes that humility is a big one. History Magic & Abilities As a Demon-Human hybrid, Kai-Ze has many of the physical aspects of a Demon, without the restriction on magic that pure demons have. This gives him an advantage in most scenarios by using his demonic physical characteristics to drastically improve his magical abilities. 'Demonic Strength' As a half Demon, Kai-Ze's strength is unlike that of a regular human, he is able to lift several times his weight with almost no effort at all, if he were to refine this strength by training he could possibly move mountains without the need of his Earth Magic, but in his arrogance he believes he is strong enough to at least match every human he should come across. 'Demonic Speed' Kai-Ze's speed derives from his strength, specifically his leg strength. Kai-Ze's speed has said to match that of a god appearing barely as a slight blur to even eyes trained to keep up with incredible speeds. Kai-Ze has shown more than once that his speed is able to keep him aloft without the aid of his wings, by merely pushing off the ground he can travel up to an incredible mile per second. 'Superb Ingenuity' Continuous puzzle-solving and tinkering have trained Kai-Ze's mind to think in ways that many would deem strange, for Kai-Ze though, this way of thought has brought him closer to many a victory be it a need for strategy, or simply a silver tongue. Due to his almost unique way of thought, he believes he can read most people and situations to the point where he can understand a person completely, this is rarely disproven but has been more than a few times. 'Immense Magical Power and Capacity' The Magical Power that Kai-Ze possesses confounds some people, this is due to his Demon body being able to withstand higher capacities of Magical Power, Kai-Ze is able to expel larger quantities of magic at one time and more frequently due to his large magical capacity. 'Transformation' Kai-Ze's primary magic, he uses it to blend into many situations ranging from public interaction to expert infiltration or even just mediocre reconnaissance. Kai-Ze has been seen to use many different forms, his own body without his demonic features is the most common to be seen as it allows him to blend into public situations, a red accented black wolf form to manouver unfriendly or low-visibility terrain and his hidden form which consists of a large hooded robe covering his whole body to mask his appearance during long drawn-out flights and to prevent identification if spotted. 'Take-Over' Demon Soul: Ulilaveth (鬼魂: ウリレーブス Onitama: Urireebusu) Kai-Ze takes the form of a powerful Demon named Ulilaveth, whilst in this form is able to use his Earth and Fire Magics with an increased level of control although Kai-Ze also becomes more impulsive and feral and as a result of this, his more precise and strategic spells aren't used much if at all. The method from which Kai-Ze acquired this form is often thought a tall tale due to his claims that the Demon does not actually exist, during his travels he was fortunate enough to meet a user of a Lost Magic known as the "Arc of Embodiment", Kai-Ze managed to get this mage to create the beast for him as a demonstration of his power, due to Kai-Ze designing the Demon there and then, using Take-Over on it was simple as he already knew the strengths and weaknesses of it. Following are some spells usable uniquely in this form: *'Molten Rain' (溶鉄の雨 Youtetsu no Ame): Starting by collecting loose earth above the area and compressing it together, Kai-Ze channels magical energy into the atmosphere around him causing it to heat up drastically, the heat collects under the compressed earth which starts to absorb the heat within and burn slowly, the compressed earth is then released, now droplets of molten earth, it starts to rain down on the area causing causing a dangerous terrain. There is one thing that can prevent this spell from being cast, Rain will cool down the earth and prevent it from heating enough to become "Molten". 'Earth Magic' Kai-Ze has an advanced understanding of Earth Magic, he is able to control earth to varying degrees including, but not limited to the following spells: *'Earthen Construct' (土のコンストラクト, Tsuchi no konsutorakuto): Kai-Ze creates an entity from the surrounding earth, this entity, whilst active, is controlled by him and is able to manouver quickly due to this control. This entity can take a humanoid form or even the form of a small vehicle. This control is limited to around 100 feet and is easily dispersed when doused in water, if enough heat is present the water may have no effect due to it evaporating too quickly. *'Earth's Orbit' (地球の軌道, Chikyū no kidō): Loose earth starts to gather around Kai-Ze, it then starts to form a cyclonic cloud surrounding him, the speed and range of this move can be altered but one must be sacrificed for the other. A larger range can disorient opponents by making a slow moving sandstorm of sorts with chunks of earth orbiting Kai-Ze at a low speed, or by decreasing the range, the speed of the cyclone can be increased to the point that a vacuum starts, the lethality of this move increases if sharp stones are included within but this is often not the case as they are heavier and require more magical power to control. 'Fire Magic' Kai-Ze has shown a great deal of Expertise with this particular magic, even surpassing his skill with transformation, his skill with fire magic actually allows him to create small complex mechanical devices using hardened earth as a casing and fire as the energy source. Some of his fire spells are listed below, more may be added: *'Flare Wave' (フレアウェーブ, Fureau~ēbu): Kai-Ze releases a nova of flames erupting in all directions from his waist, the eruption of flames reaches a 20 yard radius at which point the flames start to rise and dissipate. *'Flaming Core' (フレイミング·コア, Fureimingu· koa): A perfect sphere of condensed fire is created by Kai-Ze, it is used mostly as a power source or heating mechanism to remove the liquid weakness from his earthen constructs. Alternatively, the sphere can be used as an incredibly potent incendiary grenade, however Kai-Ze rarely uses it for this purpose.